Stargate After Anubis
by Yutani Wakazashi
Summary: Anubis' attack on Earth forced the Stargate program to be revealed. Story starts two years later, in the final days of the System Lords. Rather AU, includes CC, OC, old and new enemies, old and new friends. Rated T for violence, some language. This is my first published story, so feedback is welcome. I am here to learn as well as to have fun. WIP
1. Introduction: Graduation

_The world changed forever in 2004. When a giant fleet of alien vessels appeared out of nowhere and started attacking cities and military targets around the world, the cat was well and truly let out of the bag._

_ Never mind that Anubis' fleet was destroyed, the world suddenly wanted to know what had happened and why. The Air Force had no choice but to reveal the Stargate Program to the world. Some nations threw a royal fit at the news. Others, persuaded by the U.S. and Russia, agreed to form an oversight committee to make sure that such costly mistakes never happened again. The fact that they also got access to juicy alien technology and new scientific knowledge of all sorts probably had something to do with it as well._

_Thus 16 nations became a part of the Stargate Program, and even more joined when a way was discovered to the fabled city of Atlantis. Germany, Russia, China, Mexico, Australia, South Africa, and others joined the Americans in exploring the cosmos, protecting Earth, and gaining knowledge and technology._

_ Beyond Earth, other things were changing as well. A rogue Tollan scientist was fiddling with an Ancient device and wound up unleashing a wave of energy on the galaxy. Rather than killing anyone, the wave seemed to have no effect. Only later would it be revealed to begin a reverse-aging process in anyone eighteen years of age or older, or their species' equivalent. They would age backwards until they were once again eighteen physically, then age normally. The wave did not stop at the Milky Way's edge, but kept going._

_ The Goa'uld kept up their history of fighting, except that Ba'al had discovered Anubis' old Kull Warrior production facility and overnight became the most powerful Goa'uld in the galaxy. The Tok'ra queen Egeria wound up surviving due to the mysterious Ancient device, and gave hope to the Tok'ra as a whole. The Tok'ra, Free Jaffa, Earth, and other allies around the galaxy were working towards an endgame, the demise of the Goa'uld and the end of the Kull Warriors forever._

Josh stopped the recording, and looked over at the other six members of the SGC's newest recruitment efforts. From three separate nations, the recruits were considered among the best and brightest in the world. Not all of them were even military, what mattered was more the flexible mindset and adaptability than previous training.

"You know, I don't think that O'Neill likes me very much," stated one of the others, Seth. He was an example of non-military, recruited because he had actually managed to hack into the SGC's mainframe _before_ Anubis had attacked Earth. He had even helped get the American public to back the continued program by hacking into various news stations and gifting them with info he had gleaned from his previous hack. He was not athletic, but neither was he an example of a stereotypical hacker. He was decently in shape, and didn't even need glasses anymore, at least not with the whole reverse-aging thing going on. Josh nodded at him.

"You know, I don't think O'Neill likes much of anybody," he replied. An inch over Seth's 6'1" tall, he was almost unhealthily thin. "But, Jacob says he's alright, and not to get too 'butthurt' about anything he says." Josh had a great reason for knowing Jacob, but was not supposed to tell them why. That would come after they were all accepted into the program.

The others nodded, except for one. Hulking, muscle-bound, and silent, he was the most militarily experienced of the new recruits. Even after three weeks of training, the other recruits simply knew him as "Manny." He had been a demolitions expert _and_ close quarters combatant within the South African military. Other than having supposedly more Black Ops experience even than the good General, not much more was known about him. He certainly wasn't talking. He just kept reading another SGC mission report.

Josh picked up his own copy of one. O'Neill had ordered them each to read a mountain of them. Some had balked at the idea, but Josh found it fascinating. It was his favorite part of training. There was a whole galaxy of unbelievably cool stuff out there, and he wanted very much to be a part of the teams exploring it.

The door swung open, and O'Neill walked in, a little pale-faced but also a little angry. The recruits all stood up and at attention. The General's gaze swung across all of them, but settled on Satterfield. She swallowed nervously.

"I'll give you credit, Lieutenant. It takes a spine to pull what you did."

"Thank you, sir." Satterfield answered. If at all possible she pulled herself to even greater stiffness. She had a reason to be nervous; during the last training exercise, which had been concealed to look like an attempt by the Trust to infiltrate the SGC, she had shot the General. With an Entar, admittedly, but she had still shot him. Nailed him in the head, too. He had to be sent to the Infirmary afterward for monitoring. Still, at the time he had seemed to be brainwashed.

The woman was actually middle-aged, and an experienced member of the Air Force. She was formerly an enlisted person, and had decided to become an officer and then the energy wave had come and made sure her career would last a lot longer. Her brunette hair was just barely salted with grey, and even over the last three weeks that grey had diminished noticeably. Right now her eyes were locked straight ahead.

"Relax, you made the right call. Good aim, too." He looked at everyone else. "You all have, by some miracle, managed to pass the standards of the SGC's recruitment policy. You will be assigned to SG teams as positions become open. For now, keep reading mission reports. Dismissed." Each of the newbies saluted the General. He turned and left.


	2. Chapter 1: Bad News

Author's note: The first two or three chapters are going to be character development and interaction. I promise that action and combat are coming, along with all the drama that the IOA can bring to the table.

Chapter 1

Jack hated deskwork. He was a man of action, built and bred to be out in the field, taking risks, doing the real work. Yes, having fun. Whatever one could say about deskwork, "fun" did not exactly describe it.

"Thus, we believe that an archeology team needs to be dispatched to this planet, immediately." The scientist had been droning on about rocks for over an hour. How were rocks exciting?

"Dr..." O'Neill trailed off, having forgotten the man's name over the past hour of mind-numbingly tedious lecture.

"Leestone, sir. Dr. Leestone," the man replied, a little irritated. O'Neill nodded.

"Leestone, is there any benefit to the SGC in actually investigating this? New power source, new hulls for the 304 being built, cool space weapons, anything like that?"

The scientist bristled at the tone. "Not all discoveries need to be related to blowing things up, General. The knowledge we could find would revolutionize our understanding of the universe! The planet is over six billion years old and yet is just as comfortable as Earth, and has had life long before Earth even existed!"

O'Neill yawned. "Sorry, Leestone, but the rules are no. Our mandate is to look for stuff that can help defend Earth against hostile forces, not go on field trips. Go through the IOA if you want to dig up fossils, they'll give you the funding."

He rubbed his eyes as the scientists packed their presentation up in a snit and stormed out. He didn't know what was worse, having to go to these pointless meetings, or the phone call he was going to get later in the week ordering him to make room on the gate schedule for a science expedition. Still, he enjoyed frustrating people who wanted to waste his time to begin with.

A knock on the doorway got him to look up, and he sat a little straighter. "Come on in, Carter. At least I know you aren't going to be boring."

Col. Samantha Carter sat down across the table. "Rough day?" she asked as she got a look at his haggard face.

"I had no idea that someone could think that talking to a General for over an hour about rocks would be a good idea. I'm going to tell Walter to assign someone to screen these kinds of things for me. I don't know how Hammond did it."

Sam smirked. "He had someone handle lower-level stuff for him, sir. You could always ask him for advice."

"Maybe. What brings you into this den of boredom anyway, Carter?"

"Well sir, it's about one of the new recruits you assigned to the tech lab. One Mr. Graber."

O'Neill only had to think for a moment. "Computer geek, right? The IOA has been throwing civilians and foreigners at us since last year. How the guy even made it through training is beyond me."

"Well sir," she spread her hands on the table. "He's actually really good with computer software. Maybe he won't ever be on a team but he is handy in the lab. My point is less about him, and more about a project we've been running for the last couple of years."

"Which is?"

"We've been studying Goa'uld computers, mostly from Death Gliders and Scout Ships that we've gotten hold of. The Jaffa rebellion even let some of our guys poke around one of their Hataks. Anyway, Graber was able to produce a trojan program that would allow us to basically hijack the main computer core of a Goa'uld spacecraft."

"Oh, I've seen this movie," Jack replied leaning back. "The aliens crash into Area 51 after upload the computer virus."

"Sam, had to look down so her superior wouldn't see the grimace that played across her face. "Not quite, sir. Basically, we would need to be aboard said ship and access one of their terminals to upload the program. However, once we did, we could take control of just about any system we wanted. We could lock down the whole ship and deal with the Jaffa contingent at our leisure, free prisoners, maybe even fly it. At least once we work any kinks out."

"Kinks?"

"Well, we've only had simulations to test it on. My team is running it in one of the captured Death Gliders now, to see how it runs on an actual Goa'uld ship. We would want to test it on something bigger, maybe an Al'kesh bomber."

"Ok, Carter, I trust you. You guys run your stuff and I'll see what our Jaffa buddies might be able to spare. In the meantime-" he was interrupted by the blaring of the base alarm.

_"Uscheduled offworld activation!"_ Walter's voice came over the speaker system. O'Neill and Carter bolted for the door.

Gate Room

O'Neill made for the gate room as soon as he heard it was a Tok'ra IDC that had come through. Even as he entered, the Iris was opening. A single, balding, figure stepped through the gate.

"Jacob!" O'Neill shouted with joy. Here was about the only Tok'ra he actually liked.

"We've got a problem, Jack."

O'Neill stopped as Jacob came over to him.

"Hey, howdy, how've ya been?" he asked in frustration.

Jacob sighed. "The replicators have begun attacking the System Lords. At least three of them have already been killed. Only Ba'al is holding them off, and right now he's only barely doing so."

"I thought the Asgard had killed the replicators off?" Carter asked. "They had the Ancient design that Jack got from a repository."

"Apparently not," Jacob told her. "It looks like only a handful of them started the assault, but over the past two days they've multiplied like nothing we've seen before. Unless the Asgard have a way of hitting whole sectors of the galaxy, I don't know what we're going to do."

"I'll start calling in SG-1," Carter said. "I'll call the President," O'Neill answered. "Jacob, get set up in the briefing room. We'll talk in an hour."


	3. Chapter 2: Strategies

Chapter 2

**Chulac**

Teal'c stepped up to the entrance of the tent. The Jaffa guarding it nodded at him, and stepped out of the way, still scanning his surroundings and holding the borrowed M-16 rifle nervously. Teal'c could not blame him for his tension.

Stepping into the warmer confines of the tent, Teal'c caught the end of an argument.

"-need to press our attack. Each false god that dies at our hands or the hands of these abominations shows the others that they are indeed fake. We shouldn't be wasting our time, hiding our ships in remote areas!" Raknor's gaze burned with passion and fury. He gripped his staff weapon so hard his knuckles turned white.

"We've never seen creatures like these before, Raknor." Kel'mon, a Jaffa who used to serve Kronus, was often the voice of reason in Rebellion meetings. "They win nearly every battle they engage in, and attack anyone. They can and will take our ships and kill our people just as they do to the System Lords. Already thousands of our brothers and sisters have died, and others return to the Goa'uld. They think these are a plague, a punishment for turning our backs on the gods. If we allow our ships and soldiers to be thrown away then we will lose everything we have fought and bled for during the last four years."

"You are indeed both correct." Teal'c stepped into the center of the circle of bodies. By now, he knew most of these warriors very well. One or two new faces had been brought by others, but that was just as well.

"If we do nothing then we run the risk of the Goa'uld finding a way to destroy the replicators. Then they will claim that it was indeed a divine judgment and our support will be undermined. Yet, as Kel'mon has wisely pointed out, we cannot engage the replicators in direct combat. Each battle they win their numbers grow far more rapidly. Yet if we do nothing, we also run the risk of the replicators emerging victorious, in which case all Jaffa will be doomed."

"What say you then, Teal'c?" Raknor asked.

"We must strike at a target that is vitally important to both Goa'uld and Jaffa. We shall attack Dakara. It is far from the current front lines. It is the birthplace of our people. With most of Baal's forces deployed against the replicators, we have a unique opportunity."

"What of the replicators?" Kel'mon asked.

Teal'c nodded. "The Tauri have fought them multiple times before and emerged victorious. Allow them to find a way to defeat that foe. We shall fight the foe that we know best, the false gods. The fate of our people will be decided this week."

Murmurs spread through the assembly. Many of the Jaffa, who were formerly very glum, were now grinning openly. Kel'mon looked around, then gazed up at Teal'c. His eyes were alight with the passion of battle and the prospect of finally freeing his people.

"Then we shall take Dakara!" A cheer rose from the Jaffa crowd.

**IOA Headquarters, New York**

General George Hammond, formerly the head of the SGC, entered the conference room of the International Oversight Advisory. His promotion to head of the International Homeworld Security Agency last year had earned him his third star. It had also earned him some enemies, many of whom were in this very room.

Twenty one members of the IOA were seated at the table. Each of them were ambassadors from individual nations on Earth. A few nodded at him, a few scowled, and most kept carefully neutral expressions. Off to the side were a handful of representatives from major global companies, who aided the committee by reverse engineering alien technologies and carrying on important non-military research projects based on what the SGC brought back to Earth. They also provided much of the funding to the Advisory, and thus the Stargate Program in general. The NID and other security organizations kept a careful eye on them to make sure they avoided being compromised by the Trust.

Finally, a ball of bright white light appeared at the last blank space on the table, and a small, grey figure materialized. The whole committee jumped a little at that. Hammond nodded to the new arrival.

"Ambassadors, councilors, I introduce Vasir of the Asgard. His people are helping the SGC to try and find a way to destroy the replicators." A couple of the Advisors waved awkwardly at the alien.

"General," the Chinese ambassador spoke up. "According to the report the council had received last year, the replicators were listed as destroyed. Why has the SGC lied to us?"

"We did not lie, Ambassador," Hammond told him firmly. "To the best of our knowledge all of the replicators had indeed been eliminated."

Vasir spoke up. "The fault lies with us, I am afraid." The alien blinked slowly. "We had ambushed the replicators on our new homeworld. Unfortunately, at the time our infrastructure was badly demolished by them. We had indeed believed all the replicators to be on the planet when we used a weapon provided by SG-1. However, if one or two small vessels had left before then, they would have evaded our damaged sensors. They must have headed straight for your galaxy, avoiding any of our patrols or scans in the process."

Chekov, the Russian ambassador, spoke up. "We can assign blame all we want to, or we can come up with a plan. Russia has been attacked by these machines in the past, and I can assure you they are very deadly."

"Your projectile weapons continue to prove most effective against individual replicator forms," Vasir pointed out. Hammond nodded.

"Indeed. I recommend that each of our countries mobilize their militaries, including reserve units. Prioritize defending power plants, factories, and military bases. The replicators will go after these first in their search for power and raw materials."

"What about our people?" asked the French councilman. "Should we not prioritize their defense?"

"Don't abandon them," Hammond told him. "However, the replicators care more for reproduction than combat. They will head for sources of metal and electricity before they try to kill the population. Also, the SGC is increasing its defenses. We believe that the replicators are most likely to try to infiltrate through the Stargate itself. If they come by ship, then we can use the Ancient weapons platform in Antarctica against them."

Vasir spoke again. "If they come in ships composed of replicator blocks, then even the drone weapons you have access to may not be enough to stop them. Their ships will just break apart and rain replicator blocks down upon your planet."

_Thanks a lot, Mr. Doom and Gloom_, Hammond thought to himself. "The Asgard have destroyed such ships before, so we believe the weapons platform to be able to destroy them as well. His point is valid, though. We must come up with a defense plan in case it is needed. So, ambassadors, let's get started."


	4. Chapter 3: Galaxy at War

Chapter 3

_Author's note: Thanks for those of you who are following or who have chosen to favorite this story! Please, don't forget to leave a review, I really do want to improve myself by doing this._

_This chapter will have some action in it. Enjoy!_

**Chin'ta'ka System  
>Lord Yu's Domain<strong>

**Pel'tak, Lord Yu's mothership**

"My lord, shields are failing! Our two remaining escorts are attempting to repel boarders. Our gliders are fending off their boarding craft nearest us, but the scourge is thinning them out!"

Things had been going so well the last couple of months. Yurell, Yu's First Prime, had done a superb job of concealing his master's senility. Then, the mysterious energy pulse that had washed over the galaxy had given him a miraculous opportunity. He had arranged for his master to "accidentally" skip his daily sarcophagus treatment. The result was that Yu had grown even less rational, and had seemed to age by decades. Yet, the effects that the pulse had seemed to be enough to keep him alive, and even begin improving his condition.

Yurell had hoped that the reverse-aging process would cure his master of the symptoms of his advanced age, and ensure that his territory and the Jaffa within it would continue to prosper. It looked like his plan might even work, at least long-term. Then these demons of metal, spreading like locusts, had begun their invasion of the galaxy. His only consolation was that the triple-cursed Baal was being attacked just as much.

"Plot a course away from Goa'uld space, maximum hyperspeed," Yurell ordered his pilot. "The scourge seems to be leaving the more primitive systems alone." The mothership shook again, sparks flying from overheard. An explosion filled the corridor outside with flame, and Jaffa troops and human slaves alike began screaming in agony.

"Master, I cannot!" the pilot told him. "The scourge have damaged it. Repair crews are working, but it will be several minutes."

Yurell slammed his fist into the chair. "We do not have that time! Our priority is to protect our lord. Use the ship's batteries to target the boarding craft; the scourge won't destroy us as long as it thinks it can take us. I will take our lord to safety. Have any remaining gliders protect Yu's Tel'tek once it launches."

"Kree!"

Yurell ran through the corridors. Fortunately, it was a short distance between the Pel'tak and his master's quarters. He arrived, and the two Jaffa standing guard outside saluted with fists to chest. Yurell entered without any formalities.

His master was still laying on his bed, his lo'taur servant kneeling by him, helping him drink.

"My master does not wish to be disturbed now," Jarrond, the lo'taur, told him. Yurell advanced on the bed anyway.

"That is irrelevant," he told the human. "We are evacuating the ship. The scourge will begin boarding any moment. The battle is lost. Help me get our lord to his escape craft." At the moment, Yu was too out of it to protest. Yurell was grateful for the small mercy.

The journey to the ring room was a desperate one. By the time they had entered the corridors once again, the scourge had begun to board them. Sounds of staff and zat fire, screams, and the strange buzzing clicks of the scourge filled the air. It seemed as if every other step they were harried by the scourge. Jaffa came to their aid, shooting the scourge in the hope of attracting their attention away from the retreating Goa'uld.

Just outside the ring room, Yu's two personal guards halted, hoping to slow the scourge's advance for those precious seconds. Leaving Jarrond to hold up Yu, Yurell entered the sequence for the rings. The whooping cracks of staff fire came from the doorway as the guards hit the nearest wave of the scourge. As the rings descended over them, Yurell's last sight before he was whisked away was a Jaffa stumbling backwards from the doorway, screaming. The metal insect was attached to his head, whirring its little wings while the Jaffa shrieked and bubbled. His face was melting. Then the wave of golden light washed over him, and the three were standing inside of Yu's personal Tel'tek.

"Get him secure!" Yurell shouted at the slave, then he bolted for the pilot's seat. The doors still responded to his command, so at least the scourge had not yet managed to take control. The ship flew through the force field and out into space.

All around them were golden bolts of plasma fire, the flashes of explosions, and glittering debris. Four gliders slid into formation around them as they accelerated away.

For once, fortune was on their side. The scourge showed no interest in the tiny craft fleeing the battle. They were too busy taking over the remaining Ha'tak vessels. Yurell entered some coordinates into the computer, and their little ship entered hyperspace.

"Where are we going?" Yu's voice came from the back of the craft.

"My lord," Yurell got up and bowed before Yu. "The scourge has defeated the fleet. I have noticed, however, that they have ignored much of the primitive worlds in your mighty domain. I am sending us toward one of your retreats at the edge of the galaxy. We can monitor our enemies from there in complete safety."

Yu stared at him for several long moments, then nodded his head. "Very well," he told his First Prime. "However, we must make plans for striking back once their backs are turned."

Yurell looked back at him. "Of course, my lord."

**Jol'nair system**

**Medical center, Tok'ra base**

Four humans from Earth were arrayed on what passed for hospital beds within the Tok'ra base. All of them were here for one simple reason; they would be dead if they had remained on Earth.

Josh was one of those. He had been diagnosed with cancer three years earlier. It had progressed despite the best medicines and techniques that human doctors could come up with. Then, in the aftermath of the revelation of the Stargate program, a miracle had happened.

The Tok'ra, one of the allies that the SGC had managed to make, had regained their former Queen. Even though she was old, she could still produce new Tok'ra. Tok'ra who needed hosts. Josh put his name in, knowing full well that there would be millions of others who put theirs in as well. Still, he was one of only ten picked to actually go through the gate.

At the time, he couldn't even walk, and even breathing was an incredibly painful chore. His body weight had gone below 90lbs. He couldn't keep food down. When he came back through the gate the next day, he was walking on his own and he had lunch with his folks. The types of conversations that you can have with a whole other lifetime of experience in your head was amazing.

Now, he had a whole horizon of opportunities to explore. That was part of the reason he had applied to be at the SGC. As a Tok'ra, and as an Earth human, he was able to get on the short list from the get-go.

"Please lift up your arm so I may get a better scan," the Tok'ra woman doing his exam told him. There were only two downsides to this arrangement. The first was that, since his symbiote was still immature, he had to have regular checkups for the first few months. The second, which was not exactly a downside but still took a lot of getting used to, was the total lack of privacy. Jolu, his symbiote, was privy to each of his thoughts and vice-versa.

_Stop ogling the nurse, Josh_, Jolu told him in his mind. _The way the scans go she can probably tell anyway._

_Shut up_, Josh told him with a mental grin. The woman, named Anise, was certainly easy on the eyes.

Claire, the host of Egeria, was standing across the room, watching. Josh wondered what she was even doing there. You'd think that the mother of the Tok'ra would be off commanding the base or something.

_She's nervous,_ Jolu told him. _She wants to make sure her children are doing well._

Josh was still getting used to the sometimes alien concepts of the Tok'ra. Queens were rare, and they had an even greater emotional attachment to their children than human women did. Yet they also willingly sent them into harm's way regularly. The Tok'ra ways were often confusing.

Jacob entered the room as well. He spoke quietly to Egeria, who nodded. He came over to Anise.

"Everything check out for them?" he asked. Anise checked her scan, then nodded.

"No abdnormalities, no signs of rejection yet. I would say they are doing very well."

"Good," Jacob told her. "Alright everyone, here's the deal. You all know your way around Earth equipment. At least a couple of you have gone through SG training. You're going to act as liaisons between the Tok'ra and Earth as you help the SGC get its defenses set up. The replicators are still whooping Goa'uld ass out there, and its only a matter of time before they start turning their attention to the rest of us. We're hidden, but they know right where Earth is. So help protect both of our homes. Let's go." He began leading them towards the ring room.

**Dakara system**

**Holy Temple of Dakara**

Teal'c crouched behind a fallen pillar, the M-16 snug to his shoulder, and shot a fellow Jaffa in the chest.

Sparks popped from his opponent's armor and he went down. Teal'c switched to another target and brought him down. He didn't spare much regret for killing Jaffa that remained loyal to the false gods. At least the two Ha'tak in orbit were sensible enough to surrender when six Free Jaffa Ha'tak had emerged from hyperspace and surrounded them.

Around him the battle raged. Most of the Free Jaffa were armed with traditional weapons, zats and staff weapons. Only a handful were armed with Tauri weapons like himself. These they had brought just in case the replicators were already here. Fortunately, they were not.

A plasma bolt zipped past his head, and exploded into a stone pillar behind him. He returned fire, seeing more sparks pop, and then he advanced. An enemy rose to challenge him only to take a zat blast and fall writhing to the ground. Teal'c nodded his thanks to the female Jaffa warrior, Rai'na, and continued to press his attack.

Now at the doorway to the temple itself, Teal'c pulled a cylinder from his belt, pulled the pin, and threw it into the antechamber. The whole room was filled with blinding light and a thunderclap roar. Teal'c was through before the echoes ceased, his weapon firing all the way. Another dozen Free Jaffa were right behind him.

The remaining defenders began casting their staff weapons aside. Their current leader held out his hand in peace.

"Teal'c, the leader of the shol'va! We will not resist you anymore! We choose to be captured by a man of honor, rather than die to the scourge sweeping the rest of the galaxy."

"Wise decision, brother." Tealc motioned for the other Free Jaffa to secure their prisoners. "Tell the rest of your garrison to do the same. Our birthplace is no longer in the hands of the false gods."

He turned to Rai'na. "Contact Master Bratac. Let him know he may begin to send down support troops to secure our position. We have work to do before Baal gets word of what we have done."


	5. Chapter 4: The Threat Grows

_Author's Note: Thanks for the views, follows, and favorites! It means a lot. Please don't forget to give me some reviews to act as feedback, as I really do want to improve._

_I intend to update the story once a week. It may be more often, but it will be at least that often. If for some reason something comes up and I can't, I'll still try to give you all a little something, even if only a few paragraphs. I'll give you a heads up, too, if something comes up so you won't feel abandoned._

_There have been a few questions regarding characters and events in the story that don't line up with the cannon. Since this is AU there are going to be differences. I also have a story that is still playing out in my head even as I write this, so I will add some things simply for the story. I don't want to simply retell the SG-1 story, after all!_

**Unknown Solar System**

**Asgard Science Vessel ****_Daniel Jackson_**

*WWWWWHHHHHHOOOOAAAAAOOOOO!*

The energy disruptor flowed from the ship, and engulfed the Ha'tak vessel hanging in space before it. Inside the ship, replicator forms fell apart, with sounds like a rainstick. The vessel's activity ceased; shields dropped, weapons deactivated, and it simply drifted aimlessly in space.

"Well, at least the Replicators are still affected by the weapon," Carter told Thor.

"For the moment, yes." The Asgard Supreme Commander was still fussing with his console. "However, there was a .003 microsecond delay between the weapon's impact and the cessation of activity. The Replicators have already built some degree of immunity. If we are forced to engage them piecemeal, then there is a very real risk that they will adapt completely to the weapon."

Carter sighed. "Never mind that all they would have to do is scatter, and keep replicating. There's no way we could kill them fast enough hitting them one ship at a time."

"Indeed," Thor replied. "Even if all our available ships came to this galaxy, it would take months to defeat the Replicators. Even then, many would escape. We must devise a way to deploy the weapon on larger scales."

"Like a solar system?" Carter asked.

"No, like a whole sector, or more," Thor told her. "Unless we could get all the Replicators into the same area, and hit them there."

Carter scowled, remembering something the Asgard had told her before. "You managed to get them all to come to your old homeworld before," she told the alien. "So that you could use the time dilation device."

"Yes," Thor nodded. "We used the artificial being that birthed them to call them to our world. However, that machine was destroyed by the replicators, and any remaining parts would have been destroyed when our world was turned into a singularity."

"What about any remaining code?"

"It is not as simple. Besides, the replicators have significantly changed since then."

A musical beeping began to reverberate through the ship. Thor adjusted his controls, and a hologram of another Ha'tak hovered in the air above them. The ship rocked as the new vessel opened fire. The other Ha'tak suddenly began to move, its shields raising and its weapons starting to fire again.

Both vessels moved apart, as if trying to flank the Asgard ship. The wisdom of the move was revealed when Thor fired the weapon again. Though nowhere near as focused as most pulse or beam weapons, the disruptor was still not omnidirectional. It hit one ship, but missed the other. Within moments, the survivor had beamed replacements onto the stricken ship. Those same Replicators began controlling the ship and doing what they did best, replicating.

"We had better get out of here," Carter told Thor.

"Indeed," the alien responded. Their ship rotated in place, and within moments opened a hyperspace window and vanished into it. A few staff-cannon blasts tore through the now-empty space where the ship had been.

"Perhaps we could try to lure the Replicators somewhere with the promise of Ancient technology?" Carter asked Thor.

"Perhaps," Thor told her. Within moments, their ship had reemerged into orbit of Earth, a few kilometers away from where the Prometheus orbited. As Carter opened her mouth to voice another question, another beep issued from the console.

"We have been boarded," Thor told her. "I will return you to the SGC and then fly as far as possible away from Earth. I will return via stargate if I am able."

"No, wait, I-" she was encased in blinding white light, and then found herself in O'Neill's office, in the middle of trying to grab Thor and keep him from committing suicide.

"Dang it!" she muttered. O'Neill raised an eyebrow at her.

"Problem?"

"Well, the weapon works, but it won't be fast enough to wipe out the bugs before they adapt. Even if it was, it wouldn't keep them from simply running and working on a cure before trying again. Also, Thor's ship was boarded. He beamed me out and is running for it before they can take over."

"Dang it."

**Baal's throne-world**

**Baal's palace**

Nerus fell to the floor, panting, in too much agony to even cry. Baal relented with the ribbon device, staring at his servant. Nerus simply shivered on the floor, several hundred pounds of pathetic failure quivering and cowering before him.

"Nerus," Baal sighed. "You know that I don't tolerate failure. Perhaps I have given you too much leniency lately. You have had more than a week to come up with some weapon or trick to use against the menace that is ravaging this galaxy, MY galaxy. Instead, you have yet to devise anything to so much as slow them down. Indeed, the last three of your experiments have caused me to lose additional ships, Jaffa, and even Kull warriors. Perhaps I should send you on the next mission, assure that you either succeed or get eaten alive by these monsters."

"Please, my lord!" Nerus cried, lifting himself on quaking arms. "These machines are like nothing else! You know this as much as I do! Perhaps if we stopped sending ships to fight them, let them come on their own. They are much slower if they have nothing to fight. Then we could meet them at a ground of our choosing and strike more decisively?"

Baal raised his arm, the jewel flaring with energy as his rage built. Then he had a realization, and lowered his arm. Nerus had actually had a valid idea.

The door to his chamber opened, and his First Prime entered and bowed. Baal motioned to the two Kull standing behind him. "Pick him up." They stepped forward and hauled Nerus to his feet, keeping hands locked on his arms.

"Speak," Baal told his First Prime.

"My lord, we have received some very disturbing news. It seems that the Shol'va army has captured Dakara. At least six of their ships and several thousand warriors. We do not know how many of our own compliment may have switched allegiance."

Baal sighed. Teal'c and his stupid rebel army. They were always thorns in Baal's side. Now he had to deal with this nuisance in the middle of an invasion! Then an idea occurred to him. He turned to Nerus.

"You want us to wait for the enemy, Nerus?" His servant could only nod desperately. "Then we shall."

He turned back to his First Prime. "Recall all of our forces from the front with the new enemy. Without conflict, they will move more slowly. We will go crush these pathetic rebels, and then wait for the enemy to gather and strike them at once. Enough with spreading our forces thin."

"At once!"


	6. Chapter 5: Dakara Awaits

_Author's Note_

_Thanks for the likes and reviews! Please keep the reviews coming, I wish to know how to improve upon my writing. For those of you wondering about Anubis, he is currently indisposed. Baal is working solely for Baal right now. I like it better that way. :) I am glad you are liking the characters, more development is coming._

_I fully intend on keeping the story around for quite a while, as there is much more to tell about this alternate timeline. Enjoy!_

**Dentar System**

**Ha'tak**

The Mind took another ship, more material and energy to add to it. The whole of the Mind was growing, expanding, becoming more tenacious at every moment.

As the Mind's units swarmed over the ship's controls, and infiltrated the systems, the Mind became aware of the information stored within. The alien called Baal had been the most resistant force in this galaxy. It's units had been the most difficult to exterminate, and had inflicted the most damage to the Mind. This ship was part of Baal's force, and as such the Mind directed it units to plumb the computer for any secrets that may help it exterminate Baal's units more easily.

The information had been received just before the vessel was engaged by the Mind. Because of how recent the message was, and the priority it had carried, it was at the top of the computer's memory.

"All vessels, retreat to Dakara. Eliminate the rebel forces, and regroup for a counter-offensive against the Replicators."

The vessel contained coordinates for this Dakara. The Mind would not wait for Baal to adapt. It would move to engage its greatest threats in a single offensive, and then have the run of the galaxy.

**Dakara System**

Sam exited the stargate, inhaling the dry and dusty scent of the area around the temple. More than two dozen Jaffa were arrayed around the gate, pointing various weapons from P-90's to staff cannons at the event horizon. They lowered the weapons as the SGC personnel and Tok'ra stepped through.

"Man, Baal is going to be pissed when he hears about this," Jacob said. He was gazing up at the temple's tower, shading his eyes from the glare of the local star.

"Sure, but let's hope he doesn't hear about it too soon," Sam told her father. "Teal'c said he recognized Ancient writing on the temple walls. He thinks there's machinery hidden inside."

"I can't believe the Goa'uld never tried to get access to the machinery," Seth told her as they headed for the temple. As a computer expert and skilled hacker, he had been picked to be part of the six-man team sent to investigate the Ancient device at Dakara.

"They probably never realized it was there," Jacob told him. "The Goa'uld would have stolen anything out in the open, but probably never suspected something would be hidden in the walls. They aren't often creative thinkers."

They arrived at the inside of the temple structure, and saw Teal'c, Raknor, and Rya'c standing inside. Bra'tac was leaning on one of the pillars, running his hands over it as if trying to commit its feel to memory.

"Colonel Carter!" Teal'c called to them. They met him by the far wall. "It is good to see you. I have been studying the writings, and I believe that this temple conceals not just devices, but a weapon."

"Like the drone weapons platform in Antarctica?" Daniel Jackson asked, as he went to inspect the writing himself.

"No, its description resembles an energy weapon of some sort," Teal'c answered him. Daniel nodded.

"If I am reading this right, then the weapon is behind this wall specifically."

""We brought C-4," Sam said. Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob, and several of the Jaffa looked at her in alarm. "What?"

"We must not!" Teal'c breathed.

"Never mind that this is a sacred site to the Jaffa," Jacob told her, "the tech could be damaged. I am willing to bet there's a way in that doesn't require explosives. Let's work on the writings, they probably hold clues. Right, Daniel?"

Daniel was still staring at the wall. Jacob punched him in the shoulder. "What?"

"I was telling Sam that a way in is probably written on the wall."

"Maybe," Daniel told him. "These are riddles written in Ancient, except that they make no sense. Unless 'at noonday the chicken is in the sky' or 'two miles to the orange' mean anything to you."

"Some kind of code?"

"Maybe. These sections rotate, but I am willing to bet you have to align them in a certain way. Let's get to figuring this out."

"I will take my leave," Teal'c told them. "We have received word from spies in Baal's midst. He is aware of what has happened here, and will be sending forces soon. We must prepare to meet them in battle."

**Earth**

**SGC**

The defense teams had been working around the clock for more than three days straight. Most were exhausted, having not had time to catch more than three or four hours of sleep in the entire time.

Josh was only somewhat less tired. The advantage to having a symbiote sharing your body is that you could work and sleep at the same time. Only when he fell asleep could Jolu operate his body; the immature Tok'ra symbiote lacked many of the abilities of his adult kin.

Right now, they were finishing work on the .50 machine guns. Their barrels and internal mechanisms had to be reworked to handle the new naquada hybrid ammo, .50 ammo enhanced with naquada so that it carried the punch of a 40mm grenade.

They had done a lot of work. Completely overhauled the computer system to eliminate any chance of an external hack. Set up a version of the Ancient wave weapon in the gateroom so that if the bugs did breach the Iris, they would be disintegrated. Set booby traps and removable barriers throughout the ventilation system to make sure the Replicators could not move through them freely. They had done a lot more, and it was all starting to run together.

O'Neill was running things from the control room. He had personally helped the work crews block off some of the emergency escape ladders, to prevent Replicators from popping up on the surface and ruining everyone's day. Now, he was running over the reports as they came in.

"Sir, I have General Hammond on the line for you," Walter told him. O'Neill picked up the receiver.

"General, sir." O'Neill was leaning against a bank of computers. "Yes, we have defenses in place. We're locked down tighter than a girls' school, sir. Also, we're waiting on word from the team on Dakara. Supposedly they think there's a way to kill the Replicators for good there. Yes, sir. We'll file hourly reports to the IOA Council."

**Dakara System**

**_Voice of Freedom_****, Pel'tak**

Teal'c stood before the viewscreen of the lead Ha'tak vessel. The crews of the other ships in the flee could see him, and his image would be projected via hologram to the ground troops entrenched on the planet below.

"Jaffa!" his voice rode through the comm channels like a tsunami of power. "Today we earn our freedom! Free from slavery, free from false gods, free to build a nation for all Jaffa. Baal comes intending to crush us, but instead he comes to die! The fate of the Replicators is sealed here, as well. The foolish false gods never realized they were holding the most powerful weapon in the galaxy, and already us and our allies are making the weapon ready to exterminate the machine vermin that plague us. Two great enemies will fall today, and we will rise from their ashes stronger than ever before! _Kelshak Kree!"_

The warriors on his bridge roared with battle lust, and the cry was carried out on Ha'taks, Al'kesh, and garrisons across the system. The Jaffa that had served Baal and were being held heard the transmission, too, and only a few of them were not moved into secretly wishing that Teal'c and his rebel friends succeeded. Those few were instead moved to fear that Teal'c might just undermine the Goa'uld once and for all.

"Teal'c sensors have detected a large fleet exiting hyperspace." Rak'nor was working his console. Teal'c moved over to him.

"Where, and how many?"

"Many, friend. At least fifty signatures. They have come out at the edge of the system. I wonder why so far out?"

Teal'c nodded. "They feared we may have set a trap for them if they emerged directly into orbit. Send all the Al'kesh, and two Ha'taks, on a course just past the star. The rest of the Ha'taks, and the gliders, will move past the largest moon."

"Divide our forces?" Rak'nor was confused.

"Precisely," Teal'c grinned like a predator. "Baal will have to choose between pursuing our ships and attempting to retake Dakara. He believes he has the advantage, so he will attempt to pursue us. We must buy time for the weapon to be brought online and Master Bra'tac to execute his plan." He peered into Rak'nor's eyes. "We will also show them that we have had time to prepare."

**Dakara System**

**Baal's Mothership, Pel'tak**

Baal reclined on his throne, fingers steepled in front of him as he watched the forces moving about on the screen. His First Prime was issuing orders to best carry out his master's command.

The Shol'va was dividing his forces. Doubtless he was hoping to keep Baal occupied and draw out the inevitable defeat as much as possible. Possibly his troops might be destroying monuments in a futile gesture of defiance. Baal did not care. If they did, then he could paint their rebel movement as vandals and destroyers of Jaffa sacred traditions, which would earn Teal'c even more enemies.

The vessel suddenly shook. "Jaffa, report," he ordered.

"My lord, our vessel has struck a mine. The Shol'va have apparently deployed cloaked mines in the system. No damage, shields are holding."

Baal smirked. "How pathetic. They resort to hidden explosives because they cannot overcome my might. Pursue them and destroy them, then Dakara will be back in the hands of the loyal Jaffa again."


	7. Chapter 6: Full House Over Dakara

_Thanks for the favorites and comments. Please keep the reviews coming, I am still wanting to improve my writing._

**Dakara**

**Ancient Control Room, Temple**

Daniel stood over the control panel, shaped like a primitive stone alter. The computer system that Carter and Seth had managed to interface with the pedestal showed a display of the device's intended output.

"Basically," Carter was saying, "the device will emit an energy signature in all directions. Right now it is designed to send this signature out." She pointed to the frequency. "It will disintegrate matter on contact, breaking down complex molecules into simpler ones. What we need to get it to emit is a frequency with less than a .7% variance from the Anti-Replicator weapon developed by Jack. Any more than that, and we risk the Replicators not being affected, or the wave doing damage to other forms of matter as well."

"Well," Daniel told her, "I can read this, but some of these concepts I don't entirely understand. They're scientific terms and technical jargon. I will have to have your or Jacob's help."

"Fine by me," Jacob told him. "How do you use it?"

Daniel pushed a block, and the whole thing receded into the table. The frequency displayed on the screen changed.

"Well, that works," Sam said. "We just have to keep heading in the right direction."

**Dakara System**

**_Voice of Freedom_****, Pel'tak**

The deck rocked under Teal'c's feet as another shot impacted on the shields. He steadied himself against the console.

"Two more enemy Al'kesh squadrons approach," Raknor told him. "Our own glider squads are all engaged and cannot intercept."

Teal'c worked the console, modifying the Ha'tak's primary weapons. They fire several bolts towards the approaching squads. The bombers parted to allow the shots to pass through harmlessly. In the midst of the formation, however, the bolts' magnetic containment fields failed. Massive balls of plasma, intended to devastate capital ships, were expelling their energy amongst the light bomber craft. Most of the enemy bombers were destroyed, though two went tumbling into space. They were intact but disabled.

"Baal will be forced to take the time to overtake us himself," Teal'c said to Raknor. "We have bought yet more time for Samantha Carter and the others to complete the weapon."

The console chimed another signal. Raknor did a double-take, and then turned to his battle-brother.

"Teal'c, sensors read another large fleet has entered the system. Many read as Ha'taks but emit no signal of allegiance."

Teal'c straightened. "The Replicators," he breathed.

**Baal's Mothership, Pel'tak**

"My lord, a large force has entered the system. Their vessels have no identifying signals, though many are Goa'uld craft."

Baal's first fear was that somehow the rebel fleet had been much larger than any System Lord had ever guessed. After a moment, though, he realized the truth. It was far more terrible, and a knot of icy fear knotted in his gut.

"They belong to the Scourge," Baal informed his First Prime. To the bridge crew, he announced "Jaffa, you are dismissed. Return when you are summoned." His Jaffa filed out, though his Kull Warrior guards and a couple of Goa'uld underlings remained. Baal waved Nerus forward. "Hail the Shol'va."

Nerus, still feeling the effects of his previous failure, hurried to comply. Within moments Teal'c was staring into the bridge, his face filling the forward screen. "I assume you have seen the Replicator fleet," Teal'c practically gloated. Baal forced down a growl of frustration. If there was to be a way out of this, he would need all the help he could get.

"As have you," Baal retorted. "I know that, in the service of the Tau'ri, you have defeated these foes before. What method or plan do you have, so that we both do not perish in this fight?"

Teal'c frowned, and looked to the side. After several moments he nodded and looked back at Baal. "There is a weapon on Dakara capable of destroying all the Replicators in this system at once. It must be brought online, however."

Baal chuckled. "I was wondering why you seemed to be wasting time. I take it that the rest of SG-1 is busy working on the weapon?" When Teal'c nodded, Baal smiled. "Splendid. In that case, I suggest we join forces and keep the Replicators busy until the weapon can be activated." A thought occurred to him. "Will the weapon harm our vessels as well?"

"No," Teal'c told him. "It breaks the bonds between replicators, but us and our vessels will remain unharmed."

"Excellent, then let's start giving the Replicators something else to think about." He gestured to Nerus, who cut the connection. "Jaffa!"

His First Prime arrived again. "We must attack the Scourge. We will work the with Shol'va for now, so none of our ships will target them until after the Scourge is defeated. You take command of the Pel'tak, I will take the steps necessary to wipe the Scourge out once and for all. Nerus, you are with me. I need you to do a special project."

**Dakara**

**Temple**

Samantha was bent over the Ancient terminal, studying the readout carefully, straining to follow Daniel as he did his best to translate what the console was saying. It took a lot of concentration, so when Baal's voice suddenly rang out, she jumped up and nearly fired on his hologram.

"This room must be heavily shielded indeed. I was unable to detect it from space," the Goa'uld said, looking about himself with interest.

"What do you want?" her father asked, with more than a touch of annoyance.

"I want to help, of course," Baal smiled. "Just allow me to ring a small force down-"

"No way," Sam told him. "You send so much as a single slave down here and we have this room rigged to explode. We're making progress, and this can wipe the replicators out."

"I know," Ball told her. "Teal'c has told me what you are up to."

"He told us that you're here, too," Jacob replied.

"Good, then he also told you that the Replicators are in the system, and that both my fleet and his are engaging them? Every moment that goes by more Jaffa die, and we run the risk of the Replicators landing on the surface of the planet. If they take the weapon from you, your world is doomed just as much as mine. Now, I understand that the weapon will fire through the stargate as well as into space?"

"That's what the instructions say," Daniel told him.

"I am working on a way for the stargate on this world to dial all the other gates in the galaxy at once. It is a simple matter of reworking the update program, trivial work for a god such as myself." Sam rolled her eyes so hard that they hurt, and Jacob was gripping his zat so hard his knuckles were white.

"I can't work like this, and neither can Sel'mak," he told her. Sam patted him on the shoulder.

"We actually could use his help, dad. Especially since we are in a time crunch. Ok, you," she turned back to Baal. "Get to work on that gate modification, then you can have me implement it. Like I said, you aren't setting a single soldier down here or we will destroy the weapon. Then the replicators will eat your supposedly-divine face. Got it?"

Baal smirked. "I will send you the instructions shortly."


	8. Chapter 7: Superweapon Surprise

_Author's Note  
>Sorry about the lack of an update. Between the holidays and me getting a new job things were chaotic for a while, and something had to give. However, I am back! As always, please leave me reviews. This chapter will have more action, and then I am getting some character development in.<em>

**Earth Orbit**

Space distorted, and a deep blue cloud seemed to form. A ship emerged, hanging above the blue and green jewel of the world below. It was invisible to the primitive sensors of the humans below, even to the human starship that orbited. This suited the Mind just fine. The Asgard had abandoned his ship and sent it on course for a star, and in doing so had underestimated how quickly the Mind could figure out the blocks placed on the computer. Now, Thor's personal ship, the _Daniel Jackson_, had returned.

It was not the technology of Earth that appealed to the Mind, in fact even the raw materials of their civilization were of secondary importance. Instead, the humans had proven that they could harm the mind in ways no one else managed. Now the Mind was certain that it held the upper hand. The threat would be removed.

The ship carefully scanned the world below, noting certain features. The Mind knew exactly where to place its units for maximum effect. Another hyperspace window opened, and a ship emerged. It was captured from the Goa'uld, and in fact was a humble scout ship. The scout had returned to realspace within Earth's atmosphere, above Antarctica. Even at full power, it engines were not sufficient to keep it from plowing into the surface.

Had organic beings been using the ship, they surely would have been killed. However, the Mind's units could withstand far worse. The vessel dug a furrow through ice and snow, finally striking the dome of glass and steel protecting the human dwellings. Dwellings that happened to be located over one of the most advanced pieces of technology in the galaxy.

Already the Mind's units were swarming out of the ship. A few remained behind to cannibalize the scout in order to make more units, but the rest erupted into the Antarctic outpost and set about killing.

The greatest single threat on this world was now falling under the Mind's control.

**SGC**

**Control Room**

O'Neill entered the nerve center of the base as alarms blared all over the place.

"Walter, what the blazes is going on?!" O'Neill had to shout to be heard as he stood over the control tech.

"Sir, a spacecraft was picked up on McMurdo Station radar several minutes ago. It was headed toward the Antarctic outpost before dropping below radar coverage. We also received a brief Mayday from the outpost before all contact was broken. We can't raise them."

"Crap," O'Neill muttered. He moved over to the wall phone. "This is General O'Neill, I need to speak to the President. It is an emergency."

As he waited, the General noted another screen coming to life. Walter shouted in alarm.

"Sir, Deep Space Telemetry have picked up several contacts that just appeared. _Prometheus_ is moving into position to get a sensor fix. They are certainly hyperspace capable."

_They struck the Antarctic outpost first_, O'Neill thought. _Now they are coming in slowly to see if we have anything else to throw at them._ A chill ran through him.

A boom resounded, and the lights and computers all switched off. His phone went dead. After several moments, emergency generators kicked in. The computers whirred into life and O'Neill set the phone back down as the system reset.

"What just happened?" He asked. Walter was busy listening into his earpiece.

"The main power feed into the base was struck by an unknown weapon. Surface stations are also reporting an inbound aircraft. We are assuming hostiles."

They had spent a lot of time and effort making sure that no Replicators could get through the stargate. A whole lot of effort seeing that if they did get in that way, that they could not get out. Now it seemed as if the Replicators were going to get in the old fashioned way, the front door.

"Dial the alpha site, Sergeant. Let them know what's going on and see if we can't raise the Asgard. They might not want to strike piecemeal but I'm sure they would be willing to test their weapon defending us."

Walter began working his keyboard. The gate began to spin. Suddenly, the gate stopped spinning and the wormhole formed with a KAWOOSH! Walter slammed his hand down onto the Iris control, and before the ripples had stopped the barrier was already sliding into place. "Incoming wormhole!" he told the General.

O'Neill said a bad word.

Walter looked at a screen, and then nodded. He began fiddling with controls. The general looked at him, eyebrows up in exasperation. "What is happening, Walter?"

"Sir, a radio signal. Someone is trying to upload a lot of information into our system. I am betting it's the Replicators trying to hack us."

"Well, that's not good. Can you block it?"

"Already done, sir. We hardened our systems against just this sort of thing. They can't get in."

"No, but they can keep us from dialing out. I am calling the President again, and he can let the IOA know what's going on. We're going to war."

**Earth, just outside Cheyenne Mountain**

The troop transport had simply crashed into the ground, grinding up the blacktop leading up to the base. A hundred yards out it came to a stop. Moments later, what seemed like thousands of glittering, metallic spiders came skittering out of the ship. They advanced in a horde toward the entrance to the SGC. Soldiers and Airmen began to open fire on the swarm. Individual Replicators exploded into fragments, but the overall effect was like trying to hold back a flood with your hands. Every bug they killed was replaced by ten more.

The base doors swung shut, sealing the base. Inside, all manner of personnel bustled about getting the base ready for attack. Even normal noncom people such as clerks or techs were hard at work, moving ammo, ready with back up weapons, or even holding emergency fallback locations.

The bugs swarmed over the defenders on the surface. Caught in the open, there was little they could do except try to kill just a few more Replicators before being swamped and killed. The horde slammed into the door like a tidal wave. To the Replicators, the door was not even an obstacle.

It was a gift.

The heavy slab of metal was one final chance to bolster their numbers before they entered the base and faced defenders who had far better positions than those on the surface. The crude steel would serve well to form a whole army of expendable cannon-fodder combat forms.

**Dakara System**

**_Voice of Freedom_****, Pel'tak**

Teal'c held onto the console for dear life as the ship lurched under his feet, alternating between trying to fall out from underneath him and trying to fling him into the bulkhead. Alarms blared, consoles beeped, and booms resounded throughout the ship. Sparks blasted out from the ceiling above.

"Our shields are less than 20%, and the enemy continues to deflect our shots." Raknor was frantically working to keep the ship alive, weaving them between burning wrecks, weapons fire, and vessels from three different forces. The replicator ship dogged their every move. Once or twice it even brazenly plowed straight through debris, not caring what effect that may have.

"Swing us just past one of Baal's ships," Teal'c told his friend. "The Replicators will be distracted by an intact ship." Teal'c needn't have worried. As their Ha'tak flew by one of those ships, it opened fire on the Replicator ship, seeing an opportunity to strike at a weakened foe. The Replicators responded, and the two ships moved off, trading shots and leaving the rebel ship alone.

"Teal'c we are in a desperate way. Our shields are near collapse, our weapons are overheating, and we have damage that needs repair."

"Then let's see to our wounds, while we look for the next target to strike."

"Teal'c, an Al'kesh could threaten us, nevermind a Replicator ship."

"Yet our brothers and sisters are fighting and dying. Our cause will not be served by running. Only by standing and fighting will we win the hearts of our people. Summon our ships, we will fly in formation and concentrate our strength. We may yet buy enough time for our friends on the surface.

**Dakara Temple Site**

Sam, Jacob, Seth, and Daniel huddled around the device, pressing buttons and watching the screen change. Sometimes it took them in the opposite direction, once by quite a bit, but generally speaking they were getting close. Very close.

A high-pitched hum filled the air, and a deep resonate voice spoke.

"The new dialing program is uploaded to the gate. I am surprised you were able to rig a remote upload, given your lower technology."

Sam and her father exchanged exasperated glances. Sam turned towards Baal, and glared.

"Anything else we need to do?"

"No," was his answer. His hologram flickered, and he looked away, his face drawn into a scowl of concern.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. She was surprised that she actually was concerned, too. Though, she told herself, if he died before they could get the weapon up then the fleet protecting the planet could fall apart.

"My flagship is being attacked by several Replicator ships. My shields are weakening and I have hull breaches."

"We're nearly there," Sam told him. "Go and tend to your ship. If you can hold them off just a couple of more minutes, that should buy us enough time."

Baal looked at her, and for an instant he looked uncomfortable, even awkward. "Good luck," he said. Then his hologram vanished.

"Well, that was weird," Daniel said to her. Sam found herself agreeing, and even secretly rooting for Baal.

"We're almost done, let's get finished."

**SGC**

O'Neill headed down a hallway, loaded with enough weapons to overthrow a small nation. Walter's voice was filtered through the earpiece he wore.

"_Prometheus_ confirms that five Ha'tak and multiple smaller ships are approaching Earth. They will do what they can but realistically that many Replicator-controlled ships will blow right past them. The IOA also reports that Replicators have simply appeared at critical locations around the world."

"Appeared? What locations?" O'Neill felt himself growing more angry at every passing second. These bugs were in serious need of a good killing.

"Any facility that has weapons capable of hitting targets in space. Also, some are strategic hubs. Andrews AFB and the Kremlin are on the list. Security at the IOA headquarters have also engaged combat forms. It appears that the Replicators were beamed in, using Asgard transporters."

"Shoot, that probably means Thor lost his ship to them. That poor guy."

"Also, sir, the Replicator hacking attempt is done. The gate just shut off."

"Good Walter, now dial-" A new set of alarms rang out, higher-pitched than before.

Intruder alarms.

"Replicators have beamed into the control room! Evacuating control room!" Walter's voice came from the loudspeakers. O'Neill cursed. He ran toward the shooting.

A queen form came scurrying out from the control room, hot on Walter's heels. Silar was backpedaling, firing his 9mm as fast as it would cycle, killing other forms as they tried to pursue him. O'Neill raised his P-90 and loosed a burst into the Queen, and then switched to the repeating grenade launcher clipped to his vest. He lobbed a HE grenade into the center, and smiled as bits of Replicator blocks drizzled out.

In the next hall over, gunfire began to rattle. The Replicators were heading that way, too.

**Dakara System**

**Baal's flagship, Pel'tak**

Baal stepped back into his command center, listening to his First Prime directing the battle.

"Direct the _Heart of Vengeance_ and the _Wrath_ to defend our flank. _Dagger_ is to get between the fight and Dakara, prevent the Scourge from trying to land again. Send troop transports to evacuate the _Heavenly_ while the Scourge is distracted by their Kull, and then self-destruct her while we can."

The ship shook again. "Our shields are failing, Jaffa," one of the minor Goa'uld manning a station said. The First Prime merely waved at him.

"Redirect power from our Master's hologram to the shields, now that he is done with it." The First Prime noticed Baal, and inclined his head. Baal nodded at him to continue. This was a battle, wasting time with proper formalities would simply get everyone killed.

"The Shol'va are clearing a path through the Scourge forces," he continued. "Send some of our vessels to follow up, hitting enemy flanks that the rebels have exposed. They will also be in a position to strike at the Shol'va once our Master has destroyed the Scourge."

Baal had to admire his confidence. He certainly felt none of it himself.

**Dakara Temple**

"Six-point-nine!" Seth cheered. Jacob looked over at Sam, an unspoken question on his face.

"Hit it, dad!" Sam hollered. Outside, an Al'kesh had just landed. She could hear the mechanical whirring sound of Replicators approaching. "If they get in here, the shielding will probably protect them, and then they might adapt! Go, go!"

Jacob slammed his hand down on the main control stud. The temple began to shake, dust falling down from the ceiling. Outside, the stargate activated. On countless worlds throughout the galaxy, stargates began activating. The few active gates received signals that shut them down, at least once whatever was in transit arrived at its proper destination. Then they activated less than a second later. In one case, a Jaffa that had just stepped through the gate was vaporized as he was caught in the vortex.

The top of the temple peeled open like a flower, and a glowing orb emerged. It seemed to grow in brightness, sucking energy up from some unseen mechanism below it.

Inside the temple, Sam, Daniel, and Seth stood in the doorway, firing out. Replicators seemed to cover the ground ahead of them, and surged forward.

A bright blue wave of light washed over the room. As soon as it hit a Replicator, the bug would fall apart. The wave was followed by a sound like a rain stick, as millions of Replicator blocks fell to the ground.

**SGC**

The base was fighting a desperate fight. Josh stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Marines and Airmen, as they poured fire into the river of mechanical spiders. Josh had picked up an AK from a fallen Russian SG member, firing it since he was out of ammo to the SPAS-12 he had before. Behind him he could hear O'Neill yelling like a cowboy as he pumped grenade after grenade into Replicators that had emerged from an air vent. They hadn't taken long to get through the obstacles the SGC had placed there.

The plan had been to dial the Alpha Site and evac, then contact the Asgard. However, the Replicators had simply overwhelmed the control room, and all the defending personnel had been pushed back to this level. They were so close to the control room, but now it seemed like a stalemate. At least they had the main armory here.

A man that Josh felt sure was a server in the mess slapped another set of AK mags next to him. He slammed one home, and flinched as a Replicator exploded next to his head. His ears were ringing, and he had a bad cut on his cheek from a broken Replicator block. Ironically, his symbiote would take care of these easily, except that he was about to die by being dissolved by a mechanical bug. He found himself laughing.

_I am glad you are enjoying yourself so much,_ Jolu spoke inside his mind. _Perhaps this isn't such a bad way to go after all. Sure beats being tortured to death a hundred times by a Goa'uld._

"We're not dead yet!" Josh told him out loud. The South African soldier next to him glanced at him, scowled, and went back to shooting. _Should have died already, and I can't think of a better way to go than trying to protect people_. He often forgot that Jolu could hear him whether he spoke out loud or not.

A Replicator jumped at him and he barely caught it with his gun. It was surprisingly heavy, and it bore him to the floor. He flipped it off, and just in time. A spray of its acid hit the concrete and burned a channel across the floor as it tumbled away. A Marine shot it with his M-4 , and then blasted another one as it was about to land on Josh's back.

He sat up, and it seemed as if everything was going slower. The battle took on a surreal look as red lights swept over the Replicator swarm, alarm lights flashing. Shell casings tumbled through the air as the defenders poured on the fire.

Like a tidal wave, the Replicators nearest them all jumped at once. The surge rose up towards the defenders, holes being punched in by weapons but still leaving more than enough to overwhelm them. Josh shot one, then another, and then his weapon clicked empty. A queen was right in front of him, suddenly rushing forward much to quickly as he scrambled to get his pistol free.

A blue flash hit his eyes, and the queen became, to his perception, _fuzzy_. It struck him, and tumbled around his head and shoulders like someone had just emptied a box of Legos right over him. He stared, completely dumbfounded, at the Replicator blocks sitting in his lap. He looked up, pistol now free, and stared at a hallway filled with inert blocks. All around him, the defenders were looking at each other in the same confused, surprised way.

**Dakara System**

**Baal's Flagship, pel'tak**

"My lord, all Scourge ships have ceased activity. Their systems are offline and they are adrift."

Baal smirked. He still had roughly half of his fleet left, and thousands of Jaffa warriors, human auxiliaries, and minor Goa'uld commanders floating around in escape pods, cargo ships, and death gliders, just waiting to be put to use. Never mind his armies on the ships still intact.

"Prepare enough troops to take the abandoned ships in the name of their god. Prepare our troops to land on Dakara. Then contact the Shol'va."

He gazed around his bridge. Smoke hung in the air, and more than half the consoles were dead. Damage reports kept pouring in. They were in terrible shape, despite this ship being far tougher than the Ha'tak class vessels. He realized that he was lucky that they were still intact at all.

A ringing alert sounded from the center station. "My lord, the Shol'va hails us."

"Put him through," Baal steepled his fingers together. Teal'c appeared on his forward viewer.

"Surrender, and we will spare your life." Teal'c was openly smiling, staring straight into Baal's eyes. Baal scowled.

"You are in no shape to make such ridiculous demands, Shol'va!" Baal was furious now. "You are surrounded. Surrender, and I promise I will not torture you to death, even once."

"It is you who are surrounded, false god. Surrounded by Free Jaffa."

The doors to his control center exploded inward. The Jaffa guards who had been standing by them were thrown off their feet. The two Kull standing behind his throne turned to face the threat. Both were struck by the disrupter weapons developed by the Tauri. More than twenty Jaffa stormed into the Pel'tak, disarming his troops and shooting any who resisted.

Bra'tac leveled his Earth weapon at Baal, then turned to address the bridge crew.

"Behold, your false god!" Bra'tac told them. Baal began to laugh, and he hit a jeweled device on his arm.

"See you later, traitor!" He waved as he was engulfed in a ball of light, and he vanished. Bullets pockmarked his throne a moment later. Bra'tac stared at the empty spot, then sighed. He turned to view the rest of the crew, and they all were staring wide-eyed at the empty throne. The First Prime looked at Bra'tac.

"He ran," Baal's most trusted Jaffa told the old master. "he ran like a coward." He turned back to the throne, and slumped against his console. He looked like someone had just murdered his family in front of him. Bra'tac nodded, not without sympathy for the warrior. His whole belief system had just been shattered.

**Li'ang, Fortified Retreat World**

**Domain of Lord Yu**

Yurell strode down the hallways of Yu's fortified temple with a purpose. He threw open the door to Yu's inner sanctum, and came face-to-face with his lord.

His former lord.

"Baal is defeated," he told the System Lord. "The Scourge have been eliminated by the Tauri and the Shol'va, and the Jaffa rebels drove Baal away from Dakara." He pulled his zat out of its holster on his forearm and activated it. Its metallic high-pitched beep was loud in the silent chamber. He stared into Yu's eyes, surprised to see that they were relatively clear, the clearest they had been since he had slipped into senility.

"I fought to keep your secret safe, and I even worked very hard to make sure you would miss your sarcophagus and thus be able to regenerate without its negative side effects. I did all this to keep your domain and Jaffa safe. Now, the Jaffa don't need your kind to stay safe. Such a pity that you are now clear-minded at the moment of your death."

He leveled the weapon at his former master. The squeal and buzz of a zat discharge filled the air, and Yurell was wracked with agony as a blast of the energy hit him. He fell to the floor, barely clinging to consciousness, unable to do more than look up to see what had happened.

Jarrond stepped forward, another zat held in his hands. He stared at the Jaffa helpless at his feat.

"Perhaps you do not believe you need your master, but we do." Jarrond fired again, and Yurell's body twitched on the floor and then lay still.

"Well done, Jarrond." Yu stepped over to his former First Prime, and picked up the warrior's weapon. "Are there any more Jaffa here?"

"No, my lord." Jarrond dropped to his knees. "You had sent the Jaffa guards here away some weeks ago, to help defend against Baal. No one besides your human servants know that you are here."

Yu nodded. "Good. Come with me, there is a very important planet that we must visit." He exited the room.

_Author's Note: Fear not, this story is not done. I am going to continue. I should be able to get it as often as I promised. The next little bit should be some character development rather than action.  
>As always, please please PLEASE review. I want to improve myself. Thanks to those who have reviewed.<em>


	9. Chapter 8: Replicator Aftermath

_Author's Note:_

_ I am pleased to be getting reviews. Please keep them coming! Anthropos, don't worry, I have plans for incorporating Atlantis into this story as well. I am also keeping Yu around, he will be a thorn in Earth's side for a while. :)  
>Whoever is doing the Incognito posts, I like you. You keep me thinking! I am sorry you found Yurell a little story-breaking. I figured him as the sort who was supporting Yu because he honestly thought Yu was the best bet for keeping the Jaffa in his domain safe; if Yu had died or was revealed as senile, then it would be open season on his territory and countless Jaffa would be killed in the power struggle. With the mass rebellion of all Jaffa in the wake of the Replicator's defeat and Baal running away, Yu became much less important. That was my take on it, anyway.<br>Also, to answer your other question, Li'ang is actually named after an ancient Chinese general that is said to have made a superior force retreat by attempting to negotiate his own surrender. They instead thought he had set a trap and ran away. :) I liked that story._

_This part is going to be shorter. I started my new job this week and it is taking some getting used to. So, enjoy and I will see you next week!_

**Earth**

**SGC**

O'Neill really hated this part of his job. While much of being a general was boring, this certainly was not. It was, however, very unpleasant.

He was writing letters to the families of personnel that had died during the Replicator attack.

He kept his door shut so that he did not have to see or hear the constant shuffling of bodies, debris, and Replicator blocks through the halls. The list of confirmed dead had only been growing in the day since the attack had ended. Worldwide the death toll had been in the tens of thousands. In Cheyenne Mountain, it had been over a hundred.

A knock at his door had him look up from a letter he was writing to a Russian family. _Oh the irony,_ he thought. "Come in," he called out. Carter opened the door, and he waved her in.

"Carter, remember how I always thought that the worst part of this job was the pointless meetings? Well, I was wrong," he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "So, what's up?"

Carter looked sympathetically at him. "Sir, the _Prometheus_ managed to get main power back up. They took a beating from the Replicator fleet but they'll live. They beamed a team down to the Antarctic outpost. No survivors."

O'Neill cursed and threw his pen. It bounced off the glass wall separating his office from the briefing room. "I hate those bugs. How many people were there?"

Carter fidgeted, then said "Twenty one people directly on site. McMurdo was never hit, thankfully, though we think the bugs may have been on their way over when the Dakaran weapon fired through the gate. the buildings over the outpost were pretty much eaten up, but the weapon itself seems to be alright. We can't be sure until we get more specialists over to look at it more thoroughly."

"So they killed a bunch of people but left the weapon alone. I bet they were going to use it on us. What about Hammond? What does he have to say?"

Carter shrugged. "Not much at the moment. Howeworld Security is busy dealing with the IOA and doing relief efforts. They haven't sent anyone to the outpost yet, other than the _Prometheus_ away team. Oh, there is a bright side you'll like to hear." She was grinning now.

"What?"

"Most of the ships the Replicators were using survived. The blocks were destroyed, and the ships were left adrift in Earth orbit. Homeworld Security and the IOA are making sure they are at least parked in stable orbits and won't come crashing down on cities. The tally so far are a mixed bag of troop transports and cargo ships, around twenty total, as well as eleven Al'kesh, and five Ha'taks." Her smile was very wide. "We've always wanted a chance to bag a Goa'uld ship. Now we have our pick."

Jack felt his spirits lift, despite the circumstances. "That sounds nice. Let's make sure there aren't any nasty surprises laying in wait for us, though."

"Not to worry, sir. We're checking them out. Dad, and the recruits who we sent to the Tok'ra, are helping us out as well."

"Good. What about Teal'c and the rebel Jaffa?"

**Dakara**

**Temple Site**

Teal'c found himself standing on the steps leading into the temple, looking up into the sky, and letting the sun warm his face. He was smiling, and decided this was the best he had felt in over eight years.

"Brother, I thought I would find you here." Raknor, still dressed in his armor, was standing at the bottom of the steps. Teal'c nodded at him.

"What word do you bring, Raknor?" Teal'c asked him, coming down to meet his battle-brother.

"Jaffa from across the galaxy have heard was has happened here today," Raknor told him. "The rest of the Goa'uld are either dead or on the run. At least two other System Lords have been killed by their own Jaffa. Morrigan has been captured by her own First Prime, who claims to have news that we will want to here. He is on his way, personally. Baal remains missing."

Teal'c could not keep the smile off his face. "This is indeed glorious news, brother. Other than Baal, do any System Lords remain alive?"

Raknor frowned. "It is hard to tell. Many were thought to be killed by the Replicators, though we can't be absolutely certain about any of them. Most that would have survived will have no army to speak of, only some human auxiliaries at most. Except, of course, for Baal."

"The Kull warriors."

"Yes."

_Author's note:_

_What will happen now? An epic showdown between the chaotic mass of newly-freed Jaffa and the Kull Warriors? Who knows! Well, I know, and it will be in the next segment. :)_

_As always, keep the reviews coming please._


End file.
